Road to Nowhere
by Paranoid Pessimist
Summary: Jenna is a 17 year old girl who takes care of her schizophrenic mother, waiting until 18 to be free. As Bruce Wayne takes her in, Jenna gets caught into a mess. Insanity and death seem to be two very frequent visitores of hers. NOT a Bruce/OC love story.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue  


* * *

**

"Mother! Mother!" The petite teenage girl called out, the cold, freezing rain soaking her to the bones. Her long chocolate brown hair was sticking to her cheeks, and harsh shivers ran through her body almost every second. Her teeth chattered, but she still kept searching, and calling out for her mother. She could not give up. She needed to find her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my first fanfic in the Batman area. So far, I have written about 7 stories in the Twilight catergory; which I am taking a break from right now. I have pictures of Jenna and Olivia in my profile, (which is currently under construction). I will not be able to update frequently; maybe once or twice a week at the most. So yes, this is the first chapter. This is **NOT **A Batman Love story between Batman and an OC nor is it a joker love story. Reviews please? :] Disclaimer for all my stories is on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Quote of the chapter: **"That's a hard promise to make in a city like Gotham"_

Jenna sneezed; once; twice; and then a third time. "Jesus Christ, Jenna. You've been sneezing all morning. Go home, take a rest. You don't look too good." Olivia told her, while fiddling with opening the lock to her locker. Jenna and Olivia wee locker buddies, this is probably the most they have said to eachother in a long time. They wern't that close, maybe a greeting here and there.

Jenna shook her head, sniffing a bit and gently swiping her bangs to the side and out from her eyes, "No," She stated; determined, "I'm not missing any school. I've already been out for a while; It's only October, and I need to get good grades to get into a good college." She explained, clutching her books to her body and rushing through the hall traffic to get to her AP Biology class on time.

Olivia followed her, "Jenna, I know you've been out for a while, almost every other day to be exact, but you look horrible today. Look at you! You are wearing a jacket, a sweater, a long sleeved shirt, and you are still shivering! Something is not right here, Jenna. Come on, I can take the day off with you, we can both go to your house, and I can take care of you!"

Jenna halted at the mention of her house and her eyes widened, "No!" She exclaimed, a bit too loud. Olivia froze and looked at Jenna with widened, curious, and somewhat scared eyes. "Sorry," Jenna lowered her voice, and continued walking towards the biology room, "everything is fine. I'm sure my mother can whip something up, you know, some warm soup or something when I get home." Or vica versa, she added mentally in her head. Her heart was pounding, Jenna hoped that Olivia would not suspect anything, she was really observant.

"Alright then," Olivia said cautiously, "I'm just worried for you. Just please," Olivia begged, "Please, take some medicine and take care of yourself," Olivia gently grabbed Jenna's arm, making her head turn and their eyes connect, "Jenna, you are getting worse. I don't know what it is, and I won't ask, but please, you have gotten skinnier, your bones are starting to show, you have bags under your eyes, you are constantly sick, your eyes are constantly dull and dark, not the warm bright ones we have come to love. Everyone is noticing. Jenna, we are worried." Olivia told her friend gently, she lowered her eyes and let go of Jenna's wrist.

Jenna was shocked, Olivia's eyes were intense, worry filled, Jenna could not believe it. She actually had somebody that cared for her. And she could not be good to them, hang out, talk normally without any secrets, nothing.

With a soft smile, Olivia ducked her head and walked ahead of Jenna to her next class, AP Biology. Jenna stood there, still frozen in shock. The sound of the 9th period bell shook her from her trance and Jenna mentally cursed, she jogged through the empty hall in order to get to her class.

She walked through the door, and her eyes fell on the tall, brown haired visitor standing next to Mr. Whitle, her AP Biology teacher. She lowered her eyes, and muttered a 'sorry' before quickly sliding into her desk next to Olivia and taking out her books, letting her bangs cover her face.

"Now that we're all here," Mr. Whitle started, and Jenna could feel his gaze looking pointidy at her, "Let me introduce our visitor for today. Mr. Wayne has come here to see how our school is doing in education wise, since of course, he's our biggest sponsor."

Something clicked in Jenna's head as Mr. Whitle mentioned the name, Bruce Wayne. Gotham's playboy. Her lips turned upward in disgust, he showed up about a month ago and proclaimed that he was still alive after 7 years, and all he's done is go to parties with 2 models on his arms.

_Billionaire playboy my ass_, she thought bitterly. Some of us actually have to work for a living. Well, the preps will have a kick out of this. High school teenage girls flirting with a grown man, that's a knee-slapper.

As Mr. Whitle finished his speech, he gave the whole class a worksheet to work on with partners. Jenna twisted in her seat to face Olivia, "Hey, partners?" She asked, with a small cheeky grin. Olivia looked up and her brown eyes met Jenna's vibrant green eyes, she smirked, "Aye, Partner."

"Okay," Jenna looked down at her paper, "What's the inner white part of the egg called?"

Olivia made a weird noise at the back of her throat and Jenna looked up at her with wide eyes before both girls burst into laughter. The teacher cleared his throat and walked over to them and stood over then with a stern look. The girls quieted down and Mr. Whitle shot them another look before turning back to his desk.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at his back and pulled a face before quickly returning to her work; As if she was doing it all the time.

Jenna let out a small giggle, and Bruce seeing the whole exchange from the back of the class let out a small chuckle. He remembered those days at Princeton and every other school he'd gone to before getting thrown out.

Jenna sneezed again and another shudder ran through her body. Her teeth chattered and she pulled the jacket around her tighter. Olivia moved up to Jenna and put her arm around her shoulders, placing a small hand to Jenna's forehead. Her eyes widened and some blonde strands of hair fell into her eyes, she quickly pushed them away. "Jenna, you are burning up! That is it. No more bull shit, I am taking you home." Jenna opened her mouth to protest, but Olivia gave her a stern look that a mother would give a child. Sighing in defeat, Jenna nodded. Olivia stood up and marched over to Mr. Whitle.

Jenna stood up to pick up her books, her vision blurred, and she swayed a bit, her knees wobbled and went numb. Desperately, she tried to grab the desk, but her arms failed and she was sent backwards, she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her up, steadying her and she swayed in place. Seconds later, she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Gotham's playboy. "Thanks." She muttered breathlessly.

"Oh god, Jenna, are you okay?" Olivia ran over to her friend and slipped her hand around Jenna's waist, steadying her to walk. She helped Jenna out of class and led her to the parking lot, "I am going to stop by the hospital, Jenna. There's seriously something wrong now." She stated, getting in the driver's seat. Jenna was sitting in the passenger's seat, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead.

"No, everything is fine. It is just a cold. I have had this before. No worries. "

"No, Jenna. Everything is not fine. Do you not see? Like I have been saying all morning, something is seriously wrong." Olivia said with frustration creeping into her tone, her eyes focused on the road as she drove down the main street.

"Olivia," Jenna placed her petite hand on Olivia's upper arm, "You can just drop me off at home. If anything gets worse, my mom can take me to the hospital." Well, at least part of that was the truth.

With her gaze still focused on the road, Olivia reluctantly sighed, "Fine."

The car started to enter the Narrow's. It all looked the same to Jenna, poverty, homeless people on the streets, gangs. Nothing changed, and it never will. Maybe batman can lower the crime rate down to average, but it will still always be there. Batman; the masked vigilante that devoted his life to fighting crime to keep the people of Gotham safe.

"Okay, where do you live?" Olivia asked Jenna.

Jenna bit her lip and thought for a second, "Uhm, the apartments there above the restaurant." She lied, another shiver ran through her body and her teeth chattered. This did not go unseen by Olivia, who gave Jenna a worried glance before turning her full attention back to the road once again.

Olivia pulled up by the curb to the apartments and leaned over, giving Jenna a hug, "Remember, medicine and bed." Jenna nodded and gave Olivia a smile. "Chill down, girl. It is just a cold. It's all good."

Olivia cracked a smile, "Okay. Now go already! Warm up that little freezing ass of yours!" She called jokingly as Jenna climbed out of the car. She grinned and laughed; shutting the car door and stepping up onto the curb, watching Olivia back out and drive away.

* * *

**Jenna PO.V**

As soon as she was out of sight, I sighed and watched as a cloud of frozen breath appeared. Stuffing my hands in my coat pockets, I walked across the street; away from the apartment buildings that I claimed to being my home.

My walking tempo increased as I passed by a small gang of about 5 or 6 men that seemed to be in their 20's. I looked down at the cracked pavement as I walked, the men all stopped what they were doing, and I could feel their gazes burning holes through my back.

I pulled the jacket closer to me and lowered my chin, muffling my mouth in my jacket and saving my lips from the cruel winds of fall.

My walking came to a halt as I stood in front of the little shack I was born and raised in. It has a kitchen, a bathroom, very small living room, and 2 small bedrooms. May not be a lot, but it's enough to last.

"Mother," I gently called as I walked in and closed the door softly behind me. "I'm home."

No answer.

I sighed softly and took my coat off, placing it in the small closet near the door. My knees wobbled a bit, and I leaned against the wall. My lips let out a small groan as my head pounded.

Stumbling my way to the kitchen, I took out two glasses and filled them with water. I then opened the cabinets above the sink and took out a prescription bottle of medicine for my mom and a bottle of Advil for me. Slipping the caps open, I took out 2 pills from each bottle.

I cupped the two Advil pills in my hand and threw them in my mouth, shortly followed with water. Swallowing, I gathered the other 2 pills, picked up the second full glass of water, and walked into my mother's bedroom.

The sight before me made my heart ache, and small tears formed in my eyes. The fragile figure of my mum was shaking under the covers of the bed. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and her skin was transparent. Almost as if she was a ghost. Dark red circles outlined her eyes, and bones poked through her skin. This is what I came home to every day; this horrible sight always frightens me, and never ceased to make me cry.

I let out a shaky breath and managed a watery smile as I took two slow steps, and I was standing by my mother's side. "Hey mum, wake up." I shook her side softy. The figure of my mother gasped, and her eyes shot open. Her once sparkling green emeralds were now stony and dead. I looked into them and swallowed with the huge lump in my throat, "Hey mum," I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracked, "Time to take your pills."

She looked around frantically, Her dull eyes filled with horror, "No! NO! They'll get us. NO! Run while you can sweetie!" She screamed, she grabbed my arm and shook it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her form started to shake even more frantically. I gently pried her hand away, "No mum, nothing's going to happen. We are safe here, I promise."_ That's a hard promise to make in a city like Gotham_, I thought sourly.

Once I gave my mother the pills, she went back to sleep. I looked at her limp, sleeping form, and the tears that were threatening to spill over-flowed and made two small rivers down each one of my cheeks.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_**Quote of the chapter: **"You win for now. But in a building full of doctors, you will not get away with not getting an examination done today_."

Jenna wiped her fingers harshly under her eyes, drying the skin. The rubbing did not help, as her eyes got even redder. Her brow arched in frustration and she let out a sharp sigh. _Hm, I wonder if anyone will notice that I am wearing sunglasses in the middle of fall…_

Heaving another sigh, Jenna trudged over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles sagged under her eyes lightly, and a moist glaze covered her eyes, making them seem glassy. Her lips were slightly cracked, and a cold sweat was once again gathering on her forehead. Grabbing a hair band off the counter, she pushed her straightened hair in a pony tail.

Jenna always hated her natural curly hair. It made her feel like a freak, so she straightened it with a cheap, 25 dollar wet-to-dry straighter from Target. Well, it may be a cheap straighter, but it worked. You see, even though Jenna lacked a father in her life, and her mother was sick, they weren't incredibly poor. Sure, they were only a little bit above the poverty line, but she managed with paying for all the taxes, bills, and daily needs; even though that included going to work.

However; she did not need to over-do herself in work and take extra shifts and hours. Sure, she was only 17, technically living illegally without a guardian, but when her mother was still healthier a bit in the past year, Jenna took her to the bank and got a huge deposit of about half of what was in her mother's account. This money lasted her up until now, it started to run short. But once she turned 18, in about 4 months, should be able to take hold of her mother's account, and take out the rest of the money, to at least last her the beginning of her newly fresh adulthood.

_College._ She still did not know what she would do with that, she was currently a volunteer at Gotham Central Hospital, volunteering there on Tuesday's, Wednesday's after school, and the morning shift of Saturday's. This was supposed to go for credit and volunteer hours in college… if she could ever afford to get there.

On all the other days except Sunday, she worked at a Children's Daycare. Paying her 9 dollars an hour; this was enough to last her until she was 18, and off to start her life as a fresh new start of adulthood. Maybe things would get better then, maybe her life would start to advance towards happiness…

Once her hair was all secured in a tight bun on top of Jenna's head, she reached out to the sink and placed her slim hands on the two sink faucets. She pulled both of the faucets towards her and the sound of rushing water filled the dead silence of the house.

Jenna cupped her hands together and let the lukewarm water gush into her palms, cupping up the water. In one swift movement, she swished her hands up to her face and the cool water made contact with her face. It trickled down her face and she let out a soft sigh in between her slightly parted lips.

As she straightened her head out, black spots started to cloud her vision. Shaken up, Jenna grabbed the cabinet counter and her breathing started to get heavy. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her legs started to weaken. Jenna was greedily gulping for air as her lungs came short of it. Her chest moved up and down violently.

She breathed in so hard it hurt, but she was still short of breath. Thinking she was having a heart attack, Jenna started to panic. Her tiny, petite hands started to grip violently at her chest. By now, she was down on her knees, leaned over; her left hand supported her, stretched out in front of her, palm against the cool tile floor, and her right hand still gripping at her chest.

Her breathing quickened, and came out as a slight mixture of a sob. Jenna was getting hysterical. What the hell was happening to her?

Jenna threw her head back, and a short, mirthless, bitter laugh escaped her lips in between her hysteric panting for air. She, a medical student, could not figure out what was wrong with her?

Jenna slumped down onto the floor as her episode started coming to an end. Her mental barriers started to slowly break down. Tears were blurring her vision, but she did not let them go. She's been through this before, she couldn't cry, she's held her tears and emotions in and under control from the time her dad left, and her mother started going crazy.

The shrill, sharp noise of the phone made Jenna jump a bit. Still weak and shaken from the un-known episode she had earlier, Jenna just lay on the floor like a ragged doll. Her limbs were numb, and spread out randomly, her right hand over her eyes, her left on her stomach, and her head was lolled back with her legs out straight in front of her.

Her head pounded as if a jackhammer were planted inside, and her air pressure was squeezing out little by little.

The phone rang one more time before dead silence filled the house again for a couple seconds. A _'beep'_ was heard from the phone machine, and Olivia's voice came on, "Hey Jenna, its Olivia here. I just got out of school. I am calling to make sure that you are alright and to bring your homework-"

Upon hearing the last part, Jenna's yes widened._ Bringing homework_. That would mean Olivia coming to her house. She sat up in a hurry, and her head started to spin as her vision clouded. But she paid no attention. Her arms reached out, and Jenna grabbed the sink counter, hoisting herself up. In a rush, she was over by the phone.

Swiping her arm down, she grabbed the phone out of the cradle and whipped it up to her ear, "Hello?" she asked into the small device pressed up to her ear. Jenna sounded out of breathe, and shaky… unsure.

"Jenna?" Olivia asked, and Jenna could hear the concern and worry seeping through her voice.

Jenna took some short, sneaky breathes, and inhaled again, "Mmhm?"

"Are you okay?! It sounds like you just ran the 10 miles. What's going on?"

Jenna pursed her lips slightly and her brows furrowed, "Oh no it is fine. You know, I was just feeling kind of dizzy. Taking a couple breathes, to uh, feel better... get the oxygen and red blood cells in the brain and heart flowing, you know.." She was rambling, her right hand holding the phone to her ear, pressed so tight to her ear; it was turning red and warm. Her left hand was propped up against the counter, holding Jenna's weak body up.

"Uh-hu... That's good... I guess." Skeptism was clear in Olivia's voice, "So do you want me to drop off your homework?"

Jenna's breathe started to quicken again, and her heart was pounding behind her ears, "Uhm, no it's fine.. Really. I have the uhm," She quickly though of a lie, "the flu. I'll be in bed most of the time, unable to do my homework. I'll just come in early in the morning and after school to make it up when I get back."

"Oh! That's fine, I understand completely. How are you feeling?"

"Oh just fine. You know, I feel just like I should when I have the flu. Dizzy, light-headed, headaches; the normal." Jenna responded back, lying smoothly; well, it wasn't a complete lie, part of it was true.

"Ah. Good to know it's not anything extremely serious." Olivia sounded relived, as if a ton of bricks were just lifted off of her shoulders.

There was a pause.

"Why do you care?" Jenna asked bluntly.

"What?" Full shock was heard in her Olivia's response.

"Well- not that I am trying to sound mean, that may have sounded wrong, but why do you care about me so much? Why do you care if I have something more than the flu? Why care if I got home safely? Why care about my homework and education? We've never gotten close, just locker buddies, people who have their lockers next to each other. All we mostly say to each other in one day is 'Hi' and 'Bye' in between classes. So, Why?" Desperation. That's what it sounded like as Jenna's voice rose at the end.

There was some silence before Olivia finally spoke up; dead silence was heard through the little device, deafening silence. "Because Jenna, I care." She stated softly. Another pause. "And don't you think that I pity you, Jenna. I don't." Olivia threw out, "Don't you dare think I pity you because you are the fragile girl in the class who is smarter than everyone. Don't you dare think I pity you because you never go to parties or hang out with anyone, or because you are known as the shy girl in school, with no friends." She snapped.

Jenna was speechless as the complete truth hit her like a ton of bricks, she was never thought of as the normal girl. Always the freak. "Good to know that's what you thought of me all throughout high school." Jenna told Olivia coldly, venom dripping from her voice. She knew that was harsh, and she knew that what Olivia was saying was the complete truth, and it was not Olivia's fault for telling her the truth, but she couldn't take that comment back. What's done is done.

Olivia's protests were heard, but having enough of all of that, Jenna pressed the 'end' button so hard, her finger stung. She harshly threw the phone on the table and grabbed her coat from the coat rack, slipping on and snatching the keys to the house from the little table near the door.

Jenna grabbed the knob with her hand, and turned; the cold breeze from outside made her shiver as the wind licked her skin. She grit her teeth together and stepped out of the door, slamming the door behind her, momentarily forgetting her sick, sleeping mother.

Never the normal girl.

Those words echoed in her head as Jenna stomped down the sidewalk, her head pounding harder with each step. The rhythm of the thumping in her head, and her feet kept her occupied as she walked the same old path she's been walking to the Hospital every time. That's right, today was Tuesday. One of the three days that she volunteered at the hospital.

Jenna's breathing started to rhythm in with her footsteps and the pounding of her head.

Inhale.

Stomp.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Stomp.

Exhale.

Coming to realization of what she was doing, Jenna's eyes widened and she stopped dead. Why was she evening everything out and counting out rhythms of her daily life?

Her legs started to shake, and it wasn't from the cold. A deep feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. Could it be possible that she was coming down with a psychological disease? Her mother has one, and they are genetic, right?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No. Impossible. She did not have a mental disease; she was just scaring herself because of her mother. Yeah, that's it._ No psychological problems_, Jenna told herself, trying to convince herself that no such thing was possible.

The rest of the way to the hospital was rushed and full of slight strips and tumbles. When she finally made it through the door, a deep sigh of relief escaped her lungs. For some reason, she always felt safe when she was in the hospital. Most people were scared of the hospital, it gave them the creeps. But Jenna always felt safe in the hospital. Maybe it was because of all the doctors. Doctors that save people, help them with illnesses. And maybe in the back of her mind, Jenna thought that if she ever did get sick... a psychological disease... the doctors in Gotham Central would be able to help her out and she wouldn't go into a severe case like her mother.

"Jenna?" Her bosses voice made Jenna jump up slightly, startled and pulled out of her thoughts.

Jenna turned and saw her boss, Doctor Elise Carter walking towards her. Well, not exactly a boss... yet. Doctor Elise Carter was the head of the whole hospital. Jenna was a mere volunteer here; did not know a lot about medicine. Just volunteer hours for college.

She managed a weak smile, "Yeah. I'm here. Do you know where Dr. Jameston is?" Dr. Jameston was technically her boss. She was his volunteer, and followed him around most of the time, no help at all. But she sometimes got to put in her own opinion about a patient.

Dr. Carter stopped in front of her, "He is in exam room 4 with a patient." She told Jenna. Her eyes swept across her while talking and stopped on Jenna's face. Concern grew in her eyes, "Jenna, are you okay? You look a bit put out."

The corners of Jenna's lips turned up, but it was not a smile. "Yeah. It is just a slight case of the sniffles." She lied about her health; again for the second time today.

Dr. Carter's expression turned skeptical, "Are you sure? It does not look like just a case of the sniffles..." She trailed off.

Jenna bit her lip nervously, "Uh-hu... I just... you know... didn't get a lot of sleep last night... studying for exams today. Senior year in high school, busy, busy, busy..." She laughed nervously, her face turned warm as D. Carter's gaze burned a hole through her.

"Are you sure you don't want to get it checked out?"

"Yeah. I am positive. There are many sick people here; I will not waste a doctor's time with a small, simple case of the sniffles when people here have it many times worse."

"Okay..." Dr. Carter seemed slightly defeated, "You win for now. But in a building full of doctors, you will not get away with not getting an examination done today." Dr. Carter teased.

Jenna's breathe caught in her throat, "Oh. Ha-ha." She tried to make her laugh sound real and full of joy and happiness, but it came out as more of a robotic sound.

Dr. Carter's face turned serious again, "Are you sure you are fine?"

Jenna gave a small, reassuring smile; ignoring the aching of her muscles and head, "Yeah. Just the sniffles!" She exclaimed, trying to sound a bit energetic.

Dr. Carter sighed, defeated, "Alright then." She told Jenna, "You best get going to Dr. Jameston then. Exam room 4." Jenna nodded, and Dr. Carter turned on her heel, walking back towards her office.

Jenna started down the hallway. She passed a few nurses and doctors that she knew, and they nodded their greetings to each other. Finally reaching Exam Room 4, Jenna stopped and listened. Low murmurs were heard from inside. Dr. Jameston's low voice was clearly heard over the patients.

Smiling slightly, Jenna turned the knob and walked in. Dr. Jameston looked up and smiled a warm, fatherly smile before returning back to his patient, a middle-aged man with short black hair, and some grey hair showing.

"..And while using the bathroom, I get this burning sensation every time." The patient finished saying as Jenna was taking off her coat and winter-wear in the corner of the room.

"Mmhm. Any pains in your other muscles? Nausea? Head-aches?" Dr. Jameston asked, his hands holding the open folder in front of him, and his eyes scanning the patient's medical-records.

The patient explained all of his symptoms and Dr. Jameston nodded, an agreeing sound coming from the back of his throat, "Mr. Deniston, it seems like you have a bladder infection."

The patient, Mr. Deniston, started to panic, "A-a b-bladder infection? Does this mean I will have to be hospitalized? B-but my wife, and kids-"

Dr. Jameston cut him off, "No, no, no. A bladder infection is nothing serious to worry about, at least in your case. It can be easily cured with some medication, and regular tests from the lab about every 3 weeks or so. Your infection does not have any severe symptoms that lead me to believe it is serious. However, to be sure, I will write out a note for you to be taken to the lab. There, they will have you take a urinating sample, and the results will be sent to you in 2 to 3 days. Then you will come back here, and we will get you on the appropriate medication for your condition." Dr. Jameston explained while writing out the lab-pass in his medical pad.

When finishing writing out in his pad, Dr. Jameston ripped the note out of the pad and handed it to the patient. Mr. Deniston looked relieved and shook Dr. Jameston's hand, "Thank you so much."

Jenna stood in the corner of the room, holding her coat, and waiting patiently for Dr. Jameston. The patient soon left, leaving Dr. Jameston and Jenna in the room. Dr. Jameston stood up and picked up the folder, turning his body towards Jenna, his eyes scanning the folder, still examining the information in the folder "And how are you doing on this fine day, Jennalyn?"

Jenna gave a soft smile, used to Dr. Jamestone calling her by her full first name "I am doing fine, and you?"

"Same old, same old." He replied, finally closing the folder and looking up. Dr. Jameston was a 37 year old man, Brown hair, and a kind face.

The happiness faded out of his eyes as he looked at Jenna's face, but he did not say anything. He pursed his lips slightly, and he gave her a knowing look. That's what Jenna liked about Dr. Charles Jameston. He understood that if Jenna wanted to tell him, she would when the time was right, or when she felt most comfortable.

Jenna's smile widened slightly. Dr. James walked out the door, towards his office with Jenna in tow behind him. He opened the door to his office, and gestured Jenna in. She nodded in thanks and walked in, placing her coat on the rack. Taking out her medical student I.D, she hung it from her neck.

Dr. Jameston got settles in his desk, and Jenna sat down in a chair that was pulled up to the side of his desk.

"So, what is the 411 for today?" She asked, Dr. Jameston looked up and his lips pursed in though, "Hmm. There was the patient you just saw me with, Lots of cases of the flu, and a girl with low protein; bulimia. Things have been pretty laid back today."

Jenna nodded; the action caused shooting pain to run through her head. Jenna was tempted to raise a hand to her head; but she knew it never helped, and Dr. Jameston would realize something really bad was going on with her. So she just settled with grinding her teeth together and muttering a small, 'yeah'.

Dr. Jameston shot her a concerned look, and was about to say something before his pager rang; causing him to cut his concentration from Jenna, and pull the pager from his belt.

"Emergency." He said, standing up. Jenna followed his motions and followed at his heels. His sharp turns down the hallways caused Jenna to stumble back a bit, preventing her face from meeting the sharp corners of the walls.

When they finally reached the Emergency Room, Dr. Jameston's pace sped up to a jog, "What happened?" He asked oen of the nurses who was carrying some surgery supplies.

"A boy, 18 or so was shot in the shoulder, just a bit above his heart." She replied in a rush, jogging over to the patient, who was now in a rolling bed, and being towed down the hallway. Dr. Jameston followed them closely, and Jenna had no choice but to follow him. She caught up to his pace, and he turned to look at her slightly from the corners of his eyes, "Jennalyn, you have volunteered her for about 3 months; helped in and watched most cases," He said, and Jenna tilted her head slightly in confusion, Why was he telling her this? They were still jogging along the bed which was being rolled down, closer to the surgery room every minute. "Would you like to watch this surgery? I am sure it would help immensely in your learning." He offered, a small smile curving his lips, despite the situation they were in now.

Jenna ginned and nodded rapidly, "Yes. Definitely! It would be an honor." She replied. Dr. Jameston nodded slightly and turned his full attention to the patient in the bed.

The rush of nurses and calls filled Jenna's head, causing a dull ache at the back of her skull to show up. They finally reached the surgery room and a swarm of nurses rushed over, pulling IV needles, bags with fluids, and tools with them.

Jenna stood outside the room, watching through the glass as the doctors and nurses quickly put on their protection clothes. Gloves, Mouth clothes, and plastic caps. One nurse injected him with a fluid that Jenna suspected was morphine. The patients face was turned away from Jenna. All she could see was medium-short black hair. She folded her arms and watched the procedure begin.

The patent's head lolled to the side, His face now facing Jenna. Her breathe caught in her throat. His eyes were closed, but some hair fell from his head, covering parts of his face. His lips were a slight pink, perfectly molded, and his face was sharp, but yet soft.

Jenna wished she could stare at his face for forever, but she knew she should get back to watching the surgery. Yet, she couldn't manage to tear her eyes away from him.

A strong, beeping noise tore Jenna's gaze from his face to the doctors, who rushed around the room. Dr. Jameston continued working on pulling the bullet out of the boy's shoulder, while several other doctors and nurses pumped air into him with a breathing pump. Another nurse injected him with some fluids, letting his heart rate go down to normal.

Jenna continued watching the surgery. At times, her eyes slipped from the place where Dr. Jameston was curing the wound to the boy's wonderful, chiseled face.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Quote of the chapter:_** _"How would you know otherwise? Your supernatural bat hearing?"_

As soon as the surgery was over, the patient was wheeled into one of the small white sterile rooms of the hospital. Jenna was still in a small world of her own as Dr. Jamestone was taking off his surgery mask and helping the nurses clean up. She watched in a daze as he washed his hands and made his way over to her.

"So how was it?" He asked once he reached her.

"Uh- great. I uh- learned a lot." She responded. Dr. Jamestone's expression turned slightly suspicious but he dismissed the subject of topic and decided to steer the discussion another way, "So how was school today?"

"Oh it was great; just like I was telling Dr. Elise earlier, lots of exams. Busy, busy, busy." She gave a short- cut off laugh and a hint of nervousness was slightly detected by him, but Dr. Jamestone pretended not to notice, he just nodded. He started walking away back towards his room with the patient's folder in his hands; which he was holding behind his back.

"So have you applied for any colleges yet?"

Jenna pursed her lips, "Yeah. But I am still not sure which one I would like to go to. You know, scholarships and the financing are kind of getting in the way."

Dr. Jamestone nodded, "Oh I'm sure that you will get some sort of scholarship to at least one of the million colleges here in the US. From your records, you are bound to have a good scholarship."

Jenna's cheeks heated up a bit and she smiled at the Doctor that was walking next to her, "Thanks."

He dismissed it with a small wave of his hand, "I am only stating the truth."

* * *

The rest of the time passed easily, and Jenna was getting ready to start heading home. She had one more thing to do, well, not exactly do. But she would watch a nurse do it.

Jenna was currently walking down the hallway with Nurse Sandra in front of her, leading. Nurse Sandra was a caring woman with a New-York accent and red hair with blue/grey eyes, a unique color that Jenna has never seen.

They would simply take care of the basics on a patient in one of the rooms.

Jenna focused on the swishing of the Nurse's white gown as they walked down the long hallways of the hospital.

They reached room 312; Jenna had a strange feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She shook the feeling off and followed Nurse Sandra in the room. Jenna's eyes were angled down, looking at the floor the whole way.

"Hello, Sir, How ya' doing?" She heard Nurse Sandra ask, her accent heavy.

The patient coughed, "I feel pretty good considering I was just recently in surgery." A male voice was hoarse; but also smooths, something that can lull you to sleep.

Jenna looked up and did a double take as she saw that the patient which was about five feet away from her was actually the gorgeous boy with short black hair that had been shot in the shoulder and operated on by Dr. Jamestone.

His eyes met hers and she felt her breathe shorten. His eyes were a light blue, a vibrant, sapphire blue. There was a bit of dullness and pain in them, but they were still beautiful.

Finally mustering up her breathes and composing herself, Jenna gave him a small smile and looked away. _Somewhere… anywhere but his eyes._ If she looked back at him, she wouldn't be able to stop staring and he would catch her at the act, so she kept her eyes strictly on the window that was on the far side of the room.

The view of Gotham was beautiful at night. So many people under-estimated Gotham. Sure it was basically the home of evil, but once you got passed that, Gotham was beautiful. The lights from the tall buildings flashed gold in the dark black night. Wayne Tower stood out the most. Jenna's head flashed back to earlier today when Bruce Wayne had come in to class and actually caught her before she would fall and crack her head on a desk. Scariest part, she didn't even hear him come up from behind her. _Well, it was probably because I was too concentrated on the pounding in my head_, she told herself, _I probably wouldn't even be able to tell that a truck passed by in my state earlier today._

"Jenna, sweetie?" Nurse Sandra's voice broke Jenna out of her thoughts and forced her head to turn towards them.

"Yeah?" Her voice came out soft and quiet.

"You alright there? Ye' were kinda zoning out." Sandra said, while injecting some kind of medicine fluid into the patient's IV. Jenna knew that the patient was staring straight at her, which made her shift a bit, "Uhm, yeah. Just looking out at the view of Gotham." She replied softly, still keeping her eyes averted from the boy's in front of her, concentrating on the invisible liquid traveling form the I.V bag to the tube connected to the patient.

Nurse Sandra sighed a dreamy sigh, "Aye. It's beautiful ain't it? Too bad that the crime has made people fear even stepping a foot outside their homes." She added remorsefully.

Jenna nodded silently in agreement.

"Jenna, may ya' please help me with this?" The Nurse in front of her was holding and IV bag with clear fluid in it while holding another bag in her other hand. Jenna gave a small nod and stepped towards where the Nurse was currently standing.

She took the IV bag into her hands and shot a quick glance at the patient that was about a foot away from her from the corners of her eyes. His eyes were closed, and his breathe was coming out softly and evenly. The IV bag that Nurse Sandra connected must have been something that caused him to fall asleep.

* * *

A harsh stinging sensation ran through Jenna's lower back. Coming to an instant stop at the first shot of the pain, Jenna unconsciously hunched over, groaning and clutching her lower stomach in pain.

The files she was carrying fell out of her hand and scattered all over the streets of Gotham. As soon as they fell out of her right hand, she raised it to clutch at her chest, which was coming short of breath at every second.

"Miss!" Jenna managed to hear a voice through her groans of pain. Her eyelids fluttered a couple times, being squeezed shut harshly just a few seconds before, they were a bit numb and it took her a couple moments to focus on the person calling out to her.

A man in his early 20's was walking up to her cautiously, and Jenna immediately recognized him as one of the men she saw in a group earlier in the day when she was walking home after Olivia dropped her off.

A feeling of fear rose in her gut rose as thoughts of the worst possible started to flash through her mind like a slide-show. _Rape. Murder. Robbery._

She stumbled back a bit, shaking her head, and still clutching her stomach, "W-what d-do y-you w-want..?" She croaked out, her voice raspy and harsh, like sandpaper.

The man's eyes widened in realization of what she thought, and he stopped about 25 feet away from Jenna. Holding up both of his hands, he started to speak again, "I won't rob you, miss. Many homeless criminals would, but I am not a criminal. Partially homeless, but nonetheless, not a criminal." His voice was steady and slow, his eyes directed straight at her, staring into her own glassy eyes which were full of fear and pain.

_Partially homeless?_ Jenna opened her mouth to Question his statement, but instead, a low groan emitted from her lips as another shot of pain ran through her body. The man lowered his hands, seeing the state she was in need some assistance of any sort, and started to take a step towards her.

Jenna sighed as a feeling of full relief flooded through her. He would only help. No robbery. She wouldn't trust anyone off the street, but this man just had this trust-worthy aura around him. Not to mention the head-on full truth in his eyes as he stared right at her, not looking away. She opened her mouth to speak, and thank him, but before she could say a word, a large black shadow swooped down behind the man. Her eyes widened.

Her lips formed words of warning that she wanted to shout out to prevent this from happened, but no sounds were made as she tried to call out, to say something. Her throat and mouth were completely dry. The pain was too much to handle; she couldn't move or do anything to stop the dark shadow from beating up the poor man; so she stood there, coughing, and watching helplessly as the poor man got beat up.

Jenna straightened her back, and kept her arms cradled around her stomach, her head lowered into her chest, and her now frizzy/wavy hair which had been straight just minutes ago, covering her face completely in a dark curtain of chocolate brown, almost black.

A thump was heard, and Jenna could only register it as the 'partially' homeless man falling to the ground; unconscious.

A silent tear trickled down Jenna's cheek. _Was she always the worthless burden in every situation?_

Making no move to wipe it away, Jenna just stood there. _Silence._ Then; a small crunching of a pebble, close to her. Jenna just stood there silently, pains running through her lower back, but duller and more manageable than the ones she had just moments ago, allowing her to stand up-right and still.

A hand fell upon her shoulder and she violently shook it off with a harsh jerk of her left shoulder. She wiped her head to look at the dark, evil shadow before her; this action caused her hair to shake from her face and cascade down her back.

"Don't. Touch Me." She croaked dryly, the venom in her voice mixed in with the dryness of sandpaper, causing her shrill, sharp voice to cut through the thick air like a butcher's knife.

The Batman visibly flinched, and this surprised Jenna, he wasn't scared of thugs and criminals, but she made him flinch? Nonetheless, Jenna kept her steely, narrowed eyes full of anger and fumes on him steadily, not showing any other emotion.

The Batman stood his ground; his arms crossed over the huge plates of his armored chest, and his hidden black eyes staring right back at her; making him look all the more evil. "He was going to rob you." His voice was low and deep, like gravel. Some extra anger was mixed in and could be easily detected by the way his jaw was clamped together.

Jenna sneered at the black shadow before her, "No." She told him, the muscles in her jaw tightening and starting to hurt her teeth from being clamped shut too hard, "No. He was not going to rob me. He was going to help me. Unlike you! You just beat up and took down a poor, helpless man! I thought you were supposed to HELP citizens, not hurt them!" Her voice rose at the end, echoing off the walls of the empty buildings around them.

Batman's jaw muscles visibly tightened even tighter, and Jenna swore that she could hear his teeth grinding together, "You sure about that? How do you know he wouldn't rob you?" His deep voice was even more penetrating; full of authority and steel.

Jenna's anger boiled and she was ready to burst out and start cussing out at this unknown _thing_ dressed up in a bat suit.

She inhaled a deep breathe and unwrapped her arms from around her, waving them around, "Oh I am sure. Positive, actually." She spat, "how would you know otherwise?" she pointed her finger into his chest harshly; causing her finger to hurt but she ignored it, continuing her rant, "your supernatural bat hearing?" She stood right up to him, her finger pointed in his chest, and her emerald green eyes glaring right into his steel, almost black eyes. he was about a foot taller than him, even so, she stood her ground firmly. Jenna was sure the look in her eyes was like flames of a fire, a wild forest fire.

The Batman's eyes jaw tightened, but his eyes seemed to soften showing some...was it... guilt? Regret? Almost as if Jenna hit a soft spot, _If that's even possible for a creature like that._ The man was probably miserable. Running out around the night in the street of Gotham; his social life was probably ruined by now. Jenna slumped a bit, and a feeling of sadness and pity for the man behind the bat suit ran through her body.

His lips formed a tight, thin line. The Batman emitted a low growl that rumbled his chest, and he twisted around harshly; his cloak flowing behind him, hitting Jenna. Some anger returned and took over Jenna. He walked away and jumped into his monster of a vehicle, roaring away and down the streets of Gotham.

Jenna stood in the middle of the sidewalk, her hands closed into tight fists at her sides, nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. Her bright green eyes glaring at the place where the Batman was just seconds before.

_Who does this man think he was? Did he think he owned everyone because HE decided to become some super- vigilante on his own free-will? Did he think of himself as the owner of Gotham? Some kind of 'Bruce Wayne' wannabe? HA! They'd make a pretty damn good pair of buds_, she thought bitterly.

The anger and adrenaline from the verbal fight pumped through Jenna's veins as she crouched down and snatched the files she dropped up and off the ground.

One of her nails harshly scratched against the ground, breaking the top of it and leaving a thumping, burning sensation in it. Jenna hissed and withdrew from the sidewalk, straightening out her cramping back and tucking her papers under her arms tightly, making sure another accident like the one before wouldn't happen again.

The distant sound of sirens coming towards her hit her ears and Jenna threw her head back helplessly, a groan mixed in with a growl rumbling deep in her throat.

_And he still had the nerves to notify the police AFTER he was proved wrong?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Reviews please! :D

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

_**Quote of the chapter:** "Are you purposely being stupid?"_

Jenna stood there with crossed arms, papers securely tucked under her arms, and an expression of pure fury twisted her face. And that's how James Gordon and his crew found the teenage girl. Batman had called him and informed him. But something was off-cue as Batman had talked. If possible, more depth in his already gravel stricken voice.

Gordon darted out of his car and made his way towards the brown-haired girl. He quickly noted to himself the teenager's stance and the expression on her face. Quickly pulling out his pad from his front chest pocket, he looked at the girl from above the rims of his glasses, "Miss," his voice was full of authority, but still gentle at the same time, "My name is Officer James Gordon, I need to know what happened."

Two of Gordon's crew members placed a thin blanket over Jenna's shoulders, but she shrugged it off, making it clear that she did not want any affection or pity from them.

Gordon rubbed his forehead in exasperation and sighed, slightly tilting his head to the right; signing the policemen to leave. One of them nodded curtly and the other just walked off.

"Nothing. Mis-understanding." She replied shortly, her voice was sniped, matching the expression on her face, "But that man isn't." She added without emotion, staring straight behind Gordon's shoulder.

Jim glanced over his shoulder to see and unconscious man that a few policemen of his crew were tending to, "Did he attack you?" He turned back to look at the girl whose name he still had to find out.

Her jaw locked and she broke her gaze from the man lying on the street to Gordon's harshly, he was surprised by the intensity, rage and just the overall brightness of her sharp green eyes, "No." She snapped, throwing her hands up in exhaustion and softening up a bit, realizing she shouldn't have snapped at the man in front of her, it wasn't his doing. "No. No. No. No. No. No. But apparently, the psycho in the bat suit thought otherwise." She muttered, more to herself than him.

Gordon couldn't keep his eyes from slightly growing in surprise. Jenna noticed this and peered at him, "You know him, don't you?"

Gordon was startled, debating weather or not he should tell her his real opinion, or use the opinion that he tells most people in Gotham. The girl before him stared at his eyes steadily and knowingly, not backing down. Gordon hesitated and leaned in closer to the teenager before him, "Yes. I do." He whispered.

Jenna gave one firm nod and looked away, turning her head to the left and looking over at all the buildings. "Like I said, big misunderstanding. The Batboy beat up the man that was trying to help me. Can I go now?"

* * *

Jenna fell onto her bed in exhaustion and sighed. Officer James Gordon had let her go after asking a bit of questions including her name and general information. Luckily, he did not ask about her parents, must have slipped his mind. He assured her that the man who tried to help her would be taken to the hospital, treated, and not trialed with any charges; unless she would want to press some. She disagreed immediately, once again explaining that he only tried to help, and Gordon let her free. Maybe she should have checked with the man lying in the street? After all, it was her fault for this whole mess anyway… a pit of guilt built up in Jenna's stomach and she tried to shake it away.

Hauling herself off the bed, Jenna made her way to the bathroom. A white light flashed from her window followed by some thunder. Realizing what might happen if this storm continued, Jenna threw her bedroom door open and rushed to her mother's room.

She was greeted with the peacefully sleeping figure of her mother. Relief flushed through her and her legs felt wobbling. Leaning herself against the door frame to her mother's room, Jenna let out a small, but relieved sigh.

She let her eyes slowly roam over her mother's fragile and petite body. The face of her mum was pale, but some color was starting to show on her cheeks, the lips on her face were slightly twisted upward, it might have been the smallest smile in the world, but to Jenna, it was still a smile.

Seeing her mother like this for the first time in forever caused a gigantic smile of her own to cover Jenna's lips. The thunder cracked again, startling Jenna to the extent that she jumped a bit, hitting her head against the wooden frame she was leaning on.

Her hands instinctively reacted to the pain and covered her head, rubbing the sore spot, "Oww." She whispered, quickly sneaking back into the hallway making sure it wouldn't disturb her mother.

Ignoring the rain and thunder outside, Jenna stripped down her clothes and put on her long, slim pajama flannel pants, and a white tank-top.

Sweeping her hair into a messy pony tail with strands falling out, Jenna figured that she would just take a shower in the morning considering she probably didn't have enough strength left to do it today.

Yawning and pulling back the blue covers of her small twin bed, Jenna laid down and snuggled in. The scent of home hit her and she immediately relaxed, this was her home, her sanctuary. All of her muscles sunk into the mattress and she felt like a rag doll.

Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, entering the dream world of her own.

A loud thumping noise woke Jenna up. She climbed out of bed and her mind was still groggy and in a thick daze. The lightning outside got worse and the thunder sounded off every 10 seconds along with the huge pounding of rain. Guess you could say it was raining cats and dogs.

Carefully not to make any noise, Jenna crept towards the living room. A wave of cold hit her and Jenna shivered, but kept making her way towards the door. Glancing into the living room, she could see that the door was wide open, giving her a good view of the pitch black and pounding rain.

Her eyes widened and she sprinted into her mother's room, looking around like a crazy animal on the hunt of some food. Her bed was empty.

"Shit!" Jenna cursed, running back from her mother's room and straight out the front door into the streets of Gotham.

The second she ran out the door, the rain soaked her tank-top and pajama pants right through, hitting her body with the cold shock of ice. She just continued to run through the streets of Gotham looking for her mother, ignoring the harsh shivers that shocked her body. Searching anywhere her mother could possibly be. Any sign of her. Jenna couldn't believe this was happening to her again. It was a nightmare all over again.

Jenna's pony tail had fallen out by now, and her mahogany-chocolate brown hair was all wet and plastered to her shoulders and the soaked through her pajamas.

Her bare feet made splashed and splatters in the deep ankle-high puddles of rain-water.

Jenna knew the risk she was taking running out in Gotham barely dressed. Considering all the criminals and also her health status, but Jenna also knew the risk she would be taking if she took her time to dress up and her mother would be farther away.

Harsh shivers ran through Jenna's body and her teeth chattered, but she couldn't hear them. The thunder and pounding rain made it even worse for Jenna to hear.

She turned into an alley and searched blindly, "Mother!" She cried out, still running through the alley blindly.

Her breath started to shorten and she was wheezing, causing her to stop and hunch over coughing. After a few deep breath's, she was already running again.

She came to a stop when the coldness was to an extent that it was unbearable and crossed her arms, running her hands up and down her upper-arms in order to try and warm up a bit, even though it was completely impossible in this type of freezing rain. Her teeth chattered and she looked at the choices before her. An alley to the right, and an alley to the left.

Her breathing was loud and shaky, and goose-bumps covered every centimeter of her skin.

"Are you purposely being stupid?" A deep voice growled in her ear.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Quote of the chapter:_** _"I need to look for my m-...m-mammal cat. you know, a cat that's a mammal."  
_

Startled, Jenna twisted around and blindly threw her right hand out towards the voice that came behind her. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, startling her even more and causing her to start trying to pull her hand back without any success. Letting her arm go limp in his grasp she exhaled sharply and looked up at the Batman, her teeth chattering wildly.

"No. I am n-not d-doing this i-intentionally." She managed to get out. A growl of frustration at the teenage girl rumbled in Batman's throat. He quickly took in her apparel, a tank top, thin pajama pants, and bare feet. Bringing his steely eyes to hers, his jaw locked but his dark coal eyes seemed to soften, "Come here." He rasped out, swinging his cape around the shivering frame of the 17-year old.

Jenna tried to shrug it of, but this only caused Batman to wrap his cape around her tighter. The rain pelted his cape and that was the only thing Jenna heard now. "I can't." She told him, still squirming and trying to get out, "I need to look for my m-," Jenna cut off and looked up at the Batman with wide eyes, "my mammal cat. You know… a cat… that's a mammal…" She finished lamely.

An amused look rose in the Batman's face, "Mammal cat." He repeated, his lips turning into a slight smirk and he looked away in a different direction to hide it. Jenna glared at the side of his face, "Why should I accept your help anyway?"

Batman whipped his head around to stare at her with narrowed eyes, not replying. His silence made Jenna even more aggravated. She had to admit though; the cape was actually keeping her warm. "Well, you took down a poor helpless man. Not to mention called the cops even though everything was fine! And you knew it was fine!"

Batman's anger seemed to rise even higher as he growled at her in between closed teeth, "Evil doesn't fight itself."

Jenna huffed, "He wasn't evil!"

Having no intention of picking another fight with this girl, Bruce resisted rolling his eyes beneath his mask, and decided to steer the subject another way, "I am taking you home." He told her; preparing to grab his grapple and start his way there.

Jenna dug her bare heels into the ground, refusing to go. Sighing at her arrogance, Batman turned to look at the girl, only to see her eyes fluttering closed and her whole frame shaking. Her eyes closed and she fell limp into his arms.

* * *

Jenna heard the sound of beeping and the feeling of something warm covered her. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on a white wall.

A strand of her hair fell into her eyes, and she moved to pick up her arms only to see they were connected by some tubes. Edging on the verge of hysteria, Jenna started to panic and thrash around.

"Shhh, Honey'. Dontcha' do anythang. You are all alright." A voice came from above her and Jenna felt some relief wash over her as her eyes focused on Nurse Sandra in front of her.

"I'm in the hospital. And it's dark outside." She stated bluntly to the red haired nurse who nodded her head in agreement, "Does Doctor Jamestone know?" Jenna asked incoherently, staring at the wall in front of her.

Nurse Sandra made a tutting sound, "Honey, you ben' asleep for a whole day, since yesterday night when you were brought in. And of course he does! When he found out that a teenage girl around 17 or so was brought in, he started to over-react a bit. But when they told him the description, he completely freaked and started demanding nurses and doctors everywhere, even though he doesn't specialize in the ER." The nurse told her, switching the IV bags and putting new bandages on Jenna.

"We were all worried sick. Which brings me to the next point-," Nurse Sandra looked up at Jenna and pointed her long bag of bandages at her, "what were you doin' out there? Out in the cold! Your appearance! When I first saw you, I thought you had been sleeping in a freezer for a couple o' hours!"

Jenna bit her lip and felt herself heat up, what was she going to say? At that moment, the door swung open and a pale-faced Dr. Jamestone appeared. Relief washed over Jenna's body and she felt like jumping up and hugging the doctor. That is, until she saw the expression of fury on his face.

"Jennalyn Marie Greene!" He boomed, rushing over to Jenna and giving her a huge hug, squeezing the living daylights out of her. Jenna just coughed and glared at the doctor who pulled away, "You know I don't like my full name." She whined.

Dr. Jamestone looked over at her with narrowed eyes and Jenna gave him a sheepish smile, "My cat ran away.. I tried to uh- find it." She told him, watching both of his eyebrows raise in astonishment.

"You were out in the pouring rain, barely dressed… because of a cat?" He asked her, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her with a disapproving look.

Jenna turned her eyes to the ground and sighed, suddenly feeling 10 inches tall, "He's been in my family for a while." She told him slyly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Batman, who was on the fire escape outside the hospital window, cracked a small smile. He had come to check on the girl, well, Jenna as he had found her name out today. She had, of course, fainted in his arms yesterday night. When Bruce came home after delivering Jenna to the hospital, he had told Alfred all that happened. Astonished, the older butler had made Bruce check up on her to make sure she was alright. And now that he had been here and seen she was fine, Bruce was ready to go out as Batman and hopefully never have to meet up with this teenager again.

Preparing to jump down into the streets, Batman froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hell Miss, I am James Gordon, we had the pleasure of meeting yesterday." Gordon had walked into Jenna's room.

Jenna sat up immediately and greeted the officer with a nod of her head. Doctor Jamestone and Nurse Sandra had excused themselves, sensing that a private conversation was about to occur.

The door closed shut and James Gordon turned to look at Jenna, "I will need to ask you a few questions." He told her, pulling up a chair in front of her bed and sitting down on it.

"Officer, I said I didn't want to press any charges." Jenna stated firmly, thinking of the accident and her first encounter with Batman.

Gordon looked up at the girl, "That's not why I am here."

Jenna felt herself heat up, "Oh."

Ignoring her statement, Gordon nodded and looked down at his notes, "Let's carry on then. Your name is Jennalyn Marie Robinson, am I correct?" He asked her, looking up at the patient in the bed.

Jenna exhaled through her nose and looked at him, "I prefer Jenna." Gordon nodded, "My apologies, Jenna."

Jenna nodded in acceptance and looked at the officer, urging him to go on with her eyes. Gordon looked down at her information, "Here it says you live with your mother, am I correct?"

_Crap. Did he know?_ Gordon looked up at her with a spark of something in his eyes and Jenna sighed in defeat. He knew. Deciding to play along and act normally, Jenna answered, "Yes. I do."

"She is your legal guardian then?" Jenna firmly pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded once.

Outside, Batman knew what Gordon was getting to. This girl obviously had something wrong with her mother. It was Batman in fact who had mentioned this to Gordon. He had after all heard her calling out for her mother, not her 'Mammal cat.'

Gordon sighed and gave up, dropping his noted into his lap, "Miss. Since you are 17, you do know that your mother will have to come here and sign your release forms to get you out of the hospital."

Jenna threw her head back and sniffed, "No, she won't."

Gordon's eyebrows raised, he had suspected this. "What is that supposed to mean, Miss?"

Jenna lolled her head forward and stared at the Police officer in front of her, "My mum... I can't- she's just-" She couldn't get the words out, something blocked her throat and hot tears flew from her eyes.

Jenna coved her face with her hands, the IV cords pulling, but she didn't care. Her frame shook she could hear Officer Gordon's voice soothing her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. It was all a big blur to her.

Finally pulling her hands away, Jenna bit her lower lip hard to stop sobbing and hopefully crying. She didn't want to come off as weak in front of an officer, "I-I'm sorry, officer. I-it's j-just t-that m-my mum isn't stable."

Gordon nodded; he was expecting this. "It's all right, Miss Greene. Do you want me to come back another time so we can discuss this?"

Jenna sniffed and wiped her tears from under her eyes, "No. It's fine. I'd like to get this over with now."

Jim shifted his position in his seat and readjusted his glasses before looking at Jenna, who's tear-stained face stared right back at him. Gordon looked down at his clasped hands and started to speak, "Miss Robinson, you do know that you will need an adult to sign you out of the hospital, and to take care of you until you at least hit 18. Otherwise, you could stay in an orphanage or foster home…" He trailed off.

Jenna's eyes widened as panic rushed over her, "Can't I just stay with my mother? I mean, I have been taking care of her, everything has been fine, and Can't I just continue doing it until my birthday in 6 months? "Desperation was clear in her rushed speech.

Gordon looked up at her with sad eyes and she immediately knew the answer.

A minute of silence passed and Jenna decided to break it, "So who will I be staying with?"

Gordon inhaled and exhaled, "Any relatives? Siblings? Close family friends?"

Jenna looked down and bit her lip, shaking her head form side to side at each of his recommendations.

As much as James Gordon didn't want to say this, he knew he had to, "Since you have nobody close to take you in as a guardian, I guess you'll have to live in an orphanage."

Fresh tears flew from Jenna's eyes, "Can't we track down my father? He left when I was about 15."

Gordon thought about this for a second, "Do you know where he is?"

Jenna shook her head, looking at Gordon with eyes full of hope, "No. I know his name though?"

Gordon sighed, "It would take us a couple months to track him down. Not to mention court dates and all. Before he actually got custody of you, you'd be 18. Not to mention, you would still have to live with another guardian during it all. So we'd be back to the beginning."

Jenna sighed and couldn't help the two silent rivers of tears that traveled down her cheeks, "can't someone in Gotham take me in?"

Gordon looked at this girl and thought it over, "I guess we can try that. The sooner you get a stable guardian, the sooner you will be able to leave this hospital."

Sensing the end of their conversation, The Batman jumped in the dark streets of Gotham prepared for another night of fighting crime.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I have a new story! NCIS story. I woke up, at like 2 in the morning with ideas for the new story and stayed up till like 6 AM writing this chapter and the other ones. Tell me if this is too cliche, I feel like it is :/

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Quote of the chapter: **_"Are you crazy, Alfred? A teenager? If she finds my secret? No possibility I could hide being Batman from her."  
_

_

* * *

_

_Where will I find a guardian in time?_ Jenna wondered to herself, her head lolled to her left side, staring out the window which had a good view of a fire escape and an alley. Wonderful.

Jenna couldn't remember any relatives mentioned by her mother or father. _Was there not an Aunt Lilly? Or maybe it was, Aunt Sally?_

Her mother was the only person Jenna knew that was from the same blood line and in contact-reach. Remembering a dreaded part of 2 days ago, horror twisted Jenna's face._ Her mother! Had the police found her?!_

Sobs ransacked her body harshly as Jenna cried loudly. Acting almost immediately, the doors to Jenna's hospital room flew open and a nurse came rushing in, her gown flying behind her.

"Ma'am, is anything wrong, does anything hurt?" The nurse asked quickly, holding Jenna's shaking body down. Jenna tried to form words with her mouth, but the sobs swallowed them out.

Panicking, the nurse didn't know what to do. Acting on her impulse, the young nurse called in more doctors and nurses, her voice shaking slightly.

It wasn't long before about ten different hospital employees were gathered around Jenna's bed, holding her down and trying to sooth her. Alas, this didn't help Jenna's mental break down.

"James Gordon." Jenna told them in between her sobs. One of the doctors, not wanting to deal with this right now, pulled out a tranquilizing needle and shot the liquid in through Jenna's upper arm, calming her at once. Once her bodies feel limp and eyes shut, the doctor walked out of the room, ready for his lunch break.

* * *

James Gordon stood outside the office of Harvey Dent, the man running for DA. Rachel Dawes was standing an ears-shot away from him, conversing with her friend, Gotham's playboy as almost everyone knew him, Bruce Wayne.

Gordon tapped his foot several times out of impatience. Crime was a major factor out in Gotham, he and many other officers were needed for every minute of their shift. He didn't have time to wait around for Harvey Dent to finally see him.

The ringing of his cell phone startled the Police Officer. Flipping it open, he held it to his ear, "James Gordon."

"Hello, Sir," A woman's voice floated form the device, "I'm Nurse Ronda, calling from Gotham's Central Hospital, we have a patient here, wanting to see you."

Gordon's eyebrows arched in confusion as a wave of exhaustion swept through him, "Patient in the hospital wants to see me?" Rubbing his forehead, Gordon sighed. The sleepless nights and extra shifts were starting to take their toll on him. Especially with Gotham's new criminal on mind. But hopefully Gordon could put that aside, Batman would deal with the new unraveling master-mind.

"Yes sir, the patient you were with yesterday-" Gordon cut the nurse off, realization hitting him, "You mean, Miss Jennalyn Marie Greene?"

Bruce Wayne's head shot up to look at Gordon. Jennalyn Greene? Wasn't that the girl he as Batman had brought into the hospital?

**Flashback**

_"The girl is in the hospital, Alfred." A tired Bruce Wayne said, taking off his Batman mask and slumping down in the chair._

_The older butler gasped; "Good god. Did she mention anything about her mother?"_

_Bruce shook his head, "Her mother is incapable of looking after the girl for another 4 months; she and Gordon are working out something, foster care of some sort."_

_This time, Alfred stopped tending to Bruce's wounds. "Poor girl." Alfred really seemed to be living this through along with the girl._

_There was a silent pause before Alfred spoke up again, "You could take her in."_

_Bruce looked up at the man in front of him in shock, "Are you crazy, Alfred? A teenager? If she finds my secret? No possibility I could hide being Batman from her." What was he thinking? Bruce thought to himself. Debating weather or not it was just his butlers old age speaking._

_Alfred cleared his throat, "Master Wayne, think about it. Both she and you are suffering. Even if she does find out your other identity," he gestured towards the bat suit with his hands, "Do you not think she will keep it to herself? Think about it, from what you have told me, this girl has had plenty of big secrets of her own. She has been through it. What makes you think she wouldn't keep this one?"_

_The silence of his master proved Alfred right; Bruce had silently agreed to what Alfred had just said._

_"In addition Mr. Wayne, you do need someone close to you so both of you can depend on each other... considering both of you are in a similar situation." Alfred continued, cleaning Bruce's wounds with a cloth dabbed in alcohol._

_"And what situation would that be, Alfred?" Bruce asked him hoarsely, his head in his hands._

_A bittersweet smile twisted Alfred's lips, "Miss Dawes."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Jenna groaned and opened her eyes only to see a blur. Blinking several times, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and then opened them quickly. Everything came into focus, and the invisible fog vanished.

There, standing in the doorway, was Officer Jim Gordon in his full work uniform, his face completely placid and eye's dull. Jenna straightened herself up, "Officer." She nodded in greeting.

Gordon nodded back and started forward, "You wanted to see me?"

Upon hearing this, Jenna flushed, "Uh-uhm-ye-well-I-uh" she stuttered, completely and utterly baffled. Taking a deep breathe, she tried again. "Yes, officer. I'm very sorry for keeping you from doing your duty." Her voice was even and stiff, like a child that was taught how to apologize politely by their mother.

Jim waved it off, grabbing a chair for the back of the room and dragging it by Jenna's bed before settling down on it and leaning forward with his arms clasped together.

Before he had a chance to say something, Jenna beat him to it. "My mother." She said in a rush, the two words sounding like one.

Gordon nodded and hung his head. "The police were un-able to find your mother," He told her. Jenna felt her body stiffen and fear run through every douse in her body. Her throat swelled up. "But-," Gordon continued, looking up at Jenna with some sparkle and hope in his eyes, "An acquaintance of mine did."

Sighing from the numbing relief that washed over her, Jenna leaned back and rested. The relief that hit her had made her body feel weak. Only after a few calming minutes did she realize what he said. "Batman?" She whispered softly under her breathe.

The corners of Gordon's mouth twitched, answering Jenna's question.

* * *

Bruce Wayne strolled into the hospital. Knowing exactly where the girl's room was due to his Batman activities the night before, He took the elevator to the second floor. Thoughts ran through his head like a tornado while he reminded himself exactly why he was here.

After Alfred's answer that night; Bruce seemed to have been in his own world, thinking. It finally had hit him when he was talking previously with Rachel that Alfred was right.

The kiss Rachel had gave him the day they were standing on his burned down mansion was a kiss he never felt so strongly; it was exotic. And every second of it, he wished it would last longer; that he would get to kiss her like that every day and run his hand over her cheek, feeling the soft and smooth skin of her flesh he longingly wanted to plant kisses all over. Even though deep inside he knew he wouldn't, no matter how much he wished he could. He would never get to do that.

And now, Rachel has shown that she has moved on in a relationship with Gotham's Harvey Dent. Every time Bruce had watched them together, he would feel his heart sink lower. She smiled and laughed in a way she never had smiled ever before when around Bruce himself.

Part of Bruce felt like wanting to clench up his fists and hit Harvey out of the way. But then a bigger part of him felt happy for Rachel; a bittersweet happiness. Bruce knew it would come to this. He would never be able to set a stable family with the woman he loved. His nocturnal habit- As Alfred had once put it- would always get in the way. He could stop being Batman, of course he could. But would he? No. He was addicted. At first, Batman was just something to avenge his parents, a mere nightly activity he meant for to be undiscovered; then it had sunk in deeper into him, until it reached his soul. Now Batman is a part of Bruce, the other side. It has sunk in and became part of him; blending in with his soul and normal life. Now it controlled him. It was part of his everyday life. To the people of Gotham, he was Bruce Wayne. At night, he was Batman. And at home with Alfred, he was just Bruce.

Walking down the bright hallways of the hospital, Bruce flashed a smile in the range of his playboy attitude to all the nurses that giggled at him. Some even whispered things that made Bruce want to roll his eyes.

Taking the last step needed, Bruce was standing in front of the hospital room of Miss. Jennalyn Marie Greene. Standing to the side, he ran his hand through his hair. His thoughts roamed over what he would be doing once again. It seemed like a bad choice to him; taking this girl in.

Moving slightly towards the window with hands in his pockets; Bruce laid his gaze on the girl's face. His eyes narrowed slightly as he analyzed her. A worried expression was evident on her face. Her hair was a tangled mess, resting in a pulled back messy bun with tons of other hair pieces fallen out. Her eyes were a darker green color with some grey that covered them.

Studying the teenage girl in front of him, Bruce started getting frustrated with himself. Why he was putting so much thought in this he did not know, and a voice at the back of his mind had kept constantly asking that. _Why was he even putting so much thought into this? Taking in a teenager was ridiculous. But could she really be the cure for him? And would he really be the cure for her? Would they really support each other?_

These questions becoming too much for him, Bruce pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and rested it above his head on the glass. Luck not being on his side this day; the action has caused a banging sound to emerge. Flashing in instant panic, all of his thoughts vanished in a cloud. Bruce reacted quickly, pulling his hand off the glass and taking a leap to the side, out of the sight of Gordon and the girl; letting out a huge sigh knowing that they had not seen him. Maybe being Batman did have its advantages for Bruce Wayne at times.

* * *

"How are the guardian arrangements going?" Officer Gordon had asked Jenna.

Sighing slightly, Jenna's forehead creased as her eyebrows pulled together. To be honest, she had not thought about that. That is, she had put some thought into it. But it all winded up to the beginning anyway; causing her to give up. She would not go to any of the Doctors here, and that included Dr. Jamestone and Nurse Sandra. To think that Dr. Jamestone and Nurse Sandra were just two out of many of the employees at the hospital that had showed care for Jenna. It may have appeared they were close, but to Jenna they were just people trying to help, and she had come across a lot of those people. The thing was, she didn't need those people. If she could, Jenna would just feel better to close herself up completely, ignoring all contact to the world.

She never let anyone in past her barriers, and nothing could chance that. Especially the conditions now. Gordon had told her that her mother was taken into the hospital for care when found- During Jenna's full 2 day sleeping lag- and sent to an asylum right after. This angered Jenna. An asylum? Her mother was not crazy; she was not one of those psychos that go on killing sprees when they are bored; and yet, she would be locked up with them. Hearing that, Jenna felt a lump in her throat. Right then and there, she had made a silent promise to herself. No matter whose guardianship she would be in- or where, she would _always_ visit her mother. Everyday… 2 times a day. Maybe even 3 at the least.

Her mother was the person Jenna had. And she would not let her pass on leaving Jenna in this world alone.

A sudden tapping sound on the window broke Jenna out of her thoughts. Turning her head to sense out who or what made that noise, Jenna's eyes saw nothing but a window that showed the nurses occasionally passing by the halls of the hospital.

Gordon looked back to her, standing up. "Well, Miss Greene, I have to get going." He turned to leave, "Oh, and, remember to inform me on the guardian issue." He told her sternly, reminding her of a father scowling his child.

Jenna bit back her tears and nodded. After the door shut behind Gordon, Jenna pulled her legs up to her knees. Would she even get out of this?

* * *

Gordon walked out of the room; shutting the door lightly after him. Adjusting his glasses; Jim heaved a sigh. It always saddened him to see children with no families. He wished he could take them in; but if he took in every child… he'd end up as the old man living in a shoe.

Looking up from the floor, Gordon's eyes focused on Bruce Wayne. "Hello, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked up at him with one of his lazy playboy smiles on his face. "Officer Gordon."

"Visiting someone?" Gordon asked casually.

Bruce nodded; "Oh yes. A friend of mine for college. Small accident." Peeking behind the officer's shoulder, Bruce rose an eyebrow in fake confusion, "Family member in an accident?"

Gordon sighed, "No no no." His face turned grim again, "Just a girl that I am in charge with."

Bruce's mouth formed a small 'o'. "What happened?" He inquired playing dumb, even though he knew every detail.

Gordon sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Poor girl's mother is incapable of being a guardian; being 17 and a half, she has 6 months left, and in that time needs a guardian."

Gordon paused upon seeing Bruce's curious thinking face, "A guardian, hm?"

Gordon was cut shot from saying something back as he heard the familiar beeping of his pager, '911' it read as his eyes scanned over the small screen.

His body tensed up, and his hand rested on the gun in his belt, he was already starting forward, "Sorry, Mr. Wayne. Duty calls."

Bruce nodded and turned back to look through the glass into the patient's room as Gordon rushed out of the hospital; asking himself once more the question he had inquired over this past day, _"Why the hell was he doing this?"_

Jenna twirled her fingers and kept un-doing and re-doing her hair, humming a calming song that her mother had always hummed in the kitchen.

Although, it didn't exactly come out calming. The stress and nerves had come over Jenna, making her hum the song at a faster, uneven pace.

She heard the door open but was afraid to raise her eyes and look up. Hearing someone clear their throat her eyes gave in and raised only to see Gotham's playboy standing in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: If you're interested in NCIS, check out my new story. Im going through my other chapter of this story and taaing out the Author's notes and lyrics, putting in Chapter Quotes. I heard somewhere that putting lyrics in is illegal? Oh well. Better be safe than sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Quote of the chapter: **"And you make a pretty darn cute train-wreck in my opinion"_

_

* * *

  
_

Jenna's jaw dropped open, "What. The. Hell." She managed.

The lazy playboy smirk appeared on Bruce Wayne's face that made Jenna just want to slap it right off. Bruce Wayne strolled closer with his hands in his pockets and Jenna raised a hand for him motioning him to stop.

"You know," She said casually, "If you came here to fling with some of the nurses, there aren't any in this room that are currently available now. But here," She reached for the nurses' call button, "I can call one in for you. Then we'll be even." She told him, referring to the time in school where he had caught her and prevented her from cracking her skull open. Maybe she did owe him some polite thanks for it…

Bruce Wayne stopped her, his lazy grin surprisingly gone, "No."

Jenna stopped mid-action, shocked. Never had she seen such a serious…thinking face on Gotham's playboy. Slowly withdrawing her hand back, she put it back by her side. Scrunching her eyes slightly, she watched as the playboy sat on the pulled up chair by Jenna's bed.

"So…" Jenna drawled out, her eyes still glaring at Bruce Wayne, "Did you get lost? Hit your head on something…?" She trailed off suggestively.

Bruce Wayne sat back and looked at her, his eyes seemed serious and confused. This puzzled Jenna. What the hell did he want with her?

"No." He told her again, all traces of Playboy gone, "I'm here to take you in."

Jenna blinked. Seconds later, she burst into laughter.

After a good minute of laughter, Jenna wiped her eyes. "Alright, alright." She managed, pushing her giggles down, "You did it, you made my day, Mr. Wayne. Now, where are the hidden cameras?"

Glancing at Bruce, Jenna was prepared to see him smiling at the joke he just pulled. Shock numbed her body and her grin immediately disappeared when she saw that his face remained serious with no traces of humor.

"What the fuck?" She blurted.

Bruce seemed to re-gain some confidence; he leaned back in the chair with emotionless eyes. "I'm here to take you in." He repeated slowly.

Jenna collapsed backwards onto her bed. "I understand that. And I repeat; What. The. Fuck." She said the last three words using the same slow speed as Bruce just had.

"You know, it's not nice for children to use swear words." Bruce said with a lazy grin re-appearing.

Jenna grit her teeth together and glared at him, "I am not a child. I will be 18 in 6 months."

Bruce's grin widened, "Yeah. And those last 6 months will be spent with_ me_ in _my_ house under _my_ rules. And _my_ rules include no swearing."

Jenna's eyes narrowed further. "What if I don't choose you as a guardian? I can go to someone else."

Bruce grin slipped and his face turned stony as he leaned in, his hands clasped in between his wide-spread legs, "Trust me, you wouldn't want that." He told her in a low voice.

Jenna gulped and nodded slightly. Then it all hit her. Holy crap. She would be staying with the person she despised the most. Well, at least it wasn't Batman.

Jenna glanced up at Bruce Wayne. Yeah, he wouldn't be able to pull being batman off.

Speaking of Batman, Jenna remembered the night she was coming back from the hospital, the man that got beat up, was probably in the same hospital as Jenna!

Deciding she should visit him to see if he was alright, Jenna swung her legs over to the side of the bed and let them dangle for a couple seconds before placing them on the floor.

Her legs wobbled, and out of the corners of her eyes, Jenna saw Bruce jump from his seat and advance towards her trying to help.

"I don't need help." She snipped. Bruce sat back into his chair slowly, still watching the teenager's every move. His eyebrows rose as he watched the girl struggle with all her might to make it to the door and look strong. She really was determined. Every second he Bruce observed her, he gained even more respect for her.

Just as Jenna reached the door, the doctor came in. He glanced from her to Bruce with a raised eyebrow; Jenna guessed he wasn't used to seeing Bruce Wayne in the hospital very often.

Jenna gave him a meek grin and continued to advance towards the door, only to be stopped by the doctor himself.

"Miss, you need to stay in bed." He told her sternly.

Jenna squinted at his nametag, Matthew McCauley it read. Looking back at the doctor's face, Jenna sighed. "Dr. McCauley, why would I need to get back to bed? I was out in the rain for 10 minutes 3 days ago. I think I'll be fine." Jenna said, leaving out all the other symptoms she had that had caused Olivia to drive her home from school. The shaking, the fever, the fainting. Jenna's thoughts floated to Olivia but she quickly pushed them away, she didn't have the time or patience to deal with people like that.

The doctor led Jenna back to her bed and turned his back to her, looking through some files. Lying in the bed, Jenna stuck her tongue out at his back with a sour face. Bruce looked at her and gave a small chuckle of amusement.

"Miss Greene," The doctor turned back and Jenna hid her tongue back in her mouth. She looked at him with a mild glare, telling him to go on.

"Miss. Greene, you had stage 3 pneumonia." The doctor told her.

Jenna froze in shock. That was what was going on with her. Not the flu. Stage 3 pneumonia. Stage 3! In other words, near death pneumonia.

Jenna nodded slowly with her mouth agape. She had stage 3 pneumonia. She was near-death. "So, uhm-" She started uncertainly and shakily, the news she just received still having its effects on her, "when can I check-out of the hospital?"

Dr. McCauley looked up from checking her IV bags to Jenna, "You can check out any time you want Miss, Greene, as long as you have a guardian signature," Jenna looked sharply at Bruce Wayne, who looked back at her with the same sharpness.

"But," The doctor continued, seeing Jenna's eager expression, "You should stay for at least another 3 days so we can run some more tests and monitor you."

Jenna looked at him with an expression that said, 'You really think I will stay here for another 3 days?'

The doctor sighed, "Three days is the safest."

Jenna narrowed her eyes by a bit, ready to start negotiating, "Okay, how about I stay for another 3 hours, get monitored and get the tests done. I know CAT scans and MRI scans along with other scans you want to perform on me will not last more than 10 hours. Then my guardian-" At the last part she looked quickly to Bruce and back to the doctor, "-can sign me out. And I volunteer at the hospital 3 times a week, so I can have Dr. Charles Jamestone run some tests on me then."

Standing his ground for a while, the doctor eventually gave up. It was the patient's decision weather or not they wanted to sign out, and at least this girl has a reasonable deal. "Alight, Miss. Greene. You've got yourself a deal."

Bruce couldn't hide the speculation of his expression. Either this girl was really good at getting what she wanted, or the doctor just wanted to go home with his paycheck for the night. The expression of speculation still lingered on his face after the doctor left. Jenna looked at Bruce with a funny expression, "Being a business man, I would think that you have seen a lot of negotiations." She told him.

"Yeah, but never have I seen a 17-year old do what you just did."

"Are you telling me that you have never seen a teenager push through and get what they want?"

Bruce shook his head slowly, "Not with a technique and the determination of yours."

A small elegant smile curved Jenna's lips, "Well then, I'm special."

_You have no idea…_ Bruce added in his head.

* * *

Jenna lay on her back in the hospital bed for the past hour and a half. The doctors had run the MRI and CAT scans on her a bit after Dr. McCauley left. All together, they took about 3 hours.

And for the past hour she had come back from the tests, Bruce Wayne was still sitting on the chair. Getting aggravated, Jenna stood up like she had before, wrapping a blanket around her, and started making her way towards the door.

The voice of Bruce Wayne floated from behind her. "You're not supposed to get out of bed."

Jenna threw him a glance from over her shoulder, "And George Washington wasn't supposed to travel the Delaware because it was snowing."

Before Bruce could reply, Jenna scurried out of the room and quickly shuffled down the hallways to Dr. Jamestone's office trying not to get caught.

Opening the familiar door, Jenna tip-toed inside and shut the door firmly behind her. She heard papers shuffle and twisted around to see Dr. Jamestone looking up at her with an air of speculation.

"Hey Dr. Jamestone," Jenna started softly and casually, "I have a favor to ask for?"

Dr. Jamestone glanced at her appearance in the hospital gown and gave her a disapproving look. Jenna smiled meekly.

Dr. Jamestone sighed, "What can I do for you?"

"Uhm- I'm looking for a guy brought in around the same night I was brought in 3 days ago. Sandy blonde hair? His condition was badly beaten?"

Dr. Jamestone pondered about this for a while, "I honestly have no idea, Jennalyn."

Jenna sighed and nodded, her head dropping low. She was used to Dr. Jamestone calling he by her first name. Dr. Jamestone was a man of class, always respecting everyone.

"But I can find out for you." Dr. Jamestone picked up his phone and dialed a couple numbers, sitting back in his chair and pressing the phone to his ear.

Jenna let out a breath of relief and threw her head back slightly, running a hand through the tangled dirty mess she called her hair.

"Hello, Dr. Jamestone here, hospital ID 4274. I need to speak to Dr. Narew." Dr. Jamestone said into the phone, his voice stern and professional. The short wait only lasted about a minute before Dr. Jamestone hung up, lacing his hands together and placing them on top of the massive piles of paperwork. "Room 710." He told Jenna, who nodded in thanks and scurried out of the room quietly, hoping to heaven's sake she wouldn't get caught. Jenna was sure that one of the nurses- or if the karma was worse, Dr. McCauley himself recognized Jenna; they would chain her to the bed and call it a 'Code gold'.

Slightly sliding her toes across the tiled white floors, Jenna gripped the blanket tighter around her; her knuckles turning white from even the slightest of pressure she put on them. Wow, she really was sicker than she had thought. Jenna knew she looked horrible. Her hair felt heavy and dirty, her body felt disgusting- she was so used to taking 2 showers a day.

Shaking it off, Jenna's breathing was getting heavy, even with the slightest of exercise. Reaching room 710, she reached out and put her hand on it, pushing the handle down only to have a cold sweat break across her forehead. "What do they put in these hospital drugs?" She muttered to herself hastily.

Stepping in the room, it took her eyes awhile to adjust. "Too much white." She whined out loud. Coming to realization that she had just disturbed someone, Jenna's eyes flickered to the patient's bed only to see the man from 3 nights ago, and another man sitting next to him with black hair, blue eyes-

Jenna stopped short and froze. It was the guy she had treated after Dr. Jamestone performed surgery on getting the shot out of his shoulder. Heart dropping to her stomach, Jenna suddenly felt nervous. Why?

Jenna looked up at them with a meek smile and raised her hand in a slight wave, "Hey?"

Both men had their eyebrows raised at her, causing Jenna to feel even more out of place, and her thin, pale, pastel white cheeks to heat up slightly, making her blush obvious. She had chosen this day to visit them? She looked like complete and utter crap! Jenna mentaly slapped herself, resisting the urge to slap herself for real.

"I uhm- wanted to uhm-" She started off, not knowing how to stop, and the grin that had suddenly appeared on the blonde boy's face caused her to stop.

"Sit down." The blonde boy had told her with a grin. Jenna looked taken aback; he wasn't blaming her for the whole incident before?

"Uhm, you know, I'm fine, don't need to sit, really." Jenna replied shyly, taking a corner glance at the boy with black hair only to see him analyzing her face. Quickly glancing back, embarrassed from being caught, Jenna shifted her weight to her left hip, even more uncomfortable.

"No you're not fine, c'mon, you look paler than these hospital walls- and that's saying a lot." The blonde boy replied, another grin lacing his features.

Some of the uneasiness cleared from Jenna and a smile of her own spread over her facial features while her body relaxed.

Jenna shuffled to the back of the room and pulled a chair up with the little strength she had in her fragile tiny body, at the foot of the patient's bed.

"So uhm, I wanted to apologize for the incident-" She broke through the uncomfortable silence, only to be caught off again with the goofy voice of the blonde boy.

"No apologies, it was my fault. How were you supposed to know I was gonna get beat up? Not like you planned it…. Or did you?" He added the last part in a joking manner, causing Jenna's head to shoot up from looking at her lap to narrowing her eyes at the blonde boy jokingly.

"Yeah," She replied with sarcasm, "Batman and I team up together, making plans to beat up innocent people." She sat back for a while, her smile gone, "Never would happen anyway, can't stand that ...thing." She added quietly to herself.

The blonde boy seemed to understand, "I'm in here for getting beat up. What in heaven and hell happened to you? Did the guilt from seeing my beautiful face get beaten in start eating you out?" The boy asked, another joking sentence coming from his mouth.

Jenna looked at him with a goofy grin and felt like she and this boy had been friend's for years.

They quieted down again, and Jenna quickly took another risk of glancing at the black haired boy, only to see him gazing intently at her. Averting her gaze again, Jenna let some hair cover her face.

From the corners of her eyes, Jenna saw the blonde boy glance between them and heavy a dramatic sigh. "Ya know Steve," He addressed the black haired boy; "There's no need to burn a whole through everyone you meet with your stares, it's much better to talk to them when they're whole."

Jenna couldn't help herself, all the stress, nervous feelings, and every other feeling she had been holding in just bubbled in side of her and erupted, causing her laugh to be loud and echo from the walls.

The black haired boy's- well, now that she had learned his name, Steve's- face softened and he himself started laughing. The sound sending slight tingles through Jenna.

After a couple moments of good, hearty laughs, the three of them settled down again. "Oh it felt good to finally laugh." Jenna yawned, feeling extremely self-conscious again. Why on all days did this meeting have to happen on this one? She looked so bad, it wasn't even funny.

"Oh! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm sorry, so rude of me, it slipped my mind..." She rambled.

"Eh. No problem. These drugs make us all feel woozy." The blonde boy replied.

Jenna looked back at him with a small smirk, "Well, I'm Jenna."

"I'm Brad!" The blonde boy exclaimed energetically.

"Steven." The boy with black hair said, his blue eyes sparkling.

Jenna smiled at them. "I really should get going," She told the apologetically, "If the doctor and nurses find I snuck out from the bed again, they'll chain me down."

Brad smirked, "I'd like to see that."

Jenna glared at him slightly, turning towards the doors.

"Wait!" She heard the voice of Steven behind her. Turning around, her eyes met with his blue eyes and she felt herself flush. "Can we meet up with you again?" He asked.

Jenna couldn't help but let her mouth drop open a bit. "You want to meet up with me even though I'm the reason your friend got beat up and put in the hospital, and even though I look like a total train wreck right now?"

"You're not the reason I'm in the hospital." The voice of Brad piped in.

"And you make a pretty darn cute train-wreck in my opinion." Steven finished with the corners of his lips twitching upward in a smile.

Jenna flushed, heat ran through her. "Uhm, I can't really do the whole phone number address thing, but I go to the main Gotham High school? I guess you guys can meet up with me after class in a week on Tuesday?"

Both boys looked at each other and turned back to her, nodding. A genuine smile spread over Jenna's lips. "Tuesday it is then."

Jenna opened the door and tightened the blanket around her, stepping out, feeling happy and light-weighted.

* * *

As soon as Jenna stepped back into her room, she saw Bruce Wayne standing there with his coat on, looking a bit impatient.

Jenna raised her eyebrows at him.

Bruce looked at the teenager, "You know, It isn't easy to cover for a teenage girl. I told them you were in the bathroom, 15 minutes later, suspicion arose. You owe me."

Jenna shot him a smile.

"Anyway," A slightly aggravated Bruce Wayne continued, "Put on some pants and a shirt on, we're going home."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Holy crap. Wow. I haven't been on fanfiction for like, half a year. I started going off on my own and producing random stories of my own creation along with about a million one shots. Then school got into the way of everything, and soon even bigger personal issues came back. Wow. I'm sorry to all of my amazing readers who I seriously let down by not updating, this chapter has been on my computer for like, three months now. Even though it's short and a small filler,r I think it's time to publish it and start getting my brain on the track of Jenna's story again. [Reminder: there are pictures of Jenna and other characters in my profile.]

**Shout out:** **LET'S GO BLACKHAWKS**. You guys did freaking amazing this year; you brought the life back into hockey for me. [Patrickk Kane3]

* * *

**  
Chapter Quote:** _"Yeah, I'm a paranoid spazz. Now slow down!"_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jenna walked, trailing behind Bruce as they walked from the hospital to the outdoors, her head still woozy, giving her the feeling of being drunk; of course, she wouldn't know that feeling anyway. Her body was numb and she held barely any control over it.

"How did you sign me out of the hospital? You're not my guardian yet. You know, claiming that you are, doesn't mean you are." Jenna said; her mouth still numb and hanging open in astonishment. This was real. As much as Jenna had thought of it to be some nightmare she would wake up from, it wasn't. She had even checked, splashing water over her face in the bathroom while changing, pinching her left arm- which was now swelling like there was no tomorrow- But no matter what she did, she never woke up. She was always still at the hospital.

Bruce Wayne now rounded his Lamborghini; at which to simple sight of the car caused Jenna's mouth to unconsciously drop down even further. "During the time you were getting the tests performed on you, I went down and signed some papers."

Jenna stood facing the front passengers' seat, still gaping like an idiot, hearing Bruce's reply, but not responding to it with a witty reply of her own; she was too busy staring at the car in front of her.

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "You know, I'm hoping this wasn't a bad idea." He concluded, watching as Jenna quickly snapped her mouth shut and looked at him blankly. "Oh, and- there's a lot of flies here in Gotham, may wana' watch out." He added with a smirk, staring pointedly at Jenna's mouth, and climbing into his car.

Jenna glared furiously at the spot he had been in before and crossed her arms over her chest, from which a huge, incredibly sized, saggy hoodie was hanging from. Turns out the hospital didn't have any spare clothes at the time; she was forced to borrow some cleaned ones from the Physical therapy department.

Uncrossing her arms, Jenna slowly advanced her hands towards the door handle to the car, terrified of even laying one little speck on the vehicle. Never had she thought she would say more than 3 words to Bruce Wayne, let alone ride in his car, and apparently live in his house.

The door suddenly flung open, and Jenna jumped back with a small terrified screech.

The door opened wide to reveal a very amused Bruce Wayne sitting with his left hand on the wheel-resting lazily, and his head turned towards Jenna. His right hand had pushed the door open.

Taking two small, cautious steps forward, Jenna placed one foot into the car, then another, trying to touch as little things as possible, and keeping her hands strictly at her sides.

Once in, she gently closed the door- well, more like pulled it to her, but it still locked.

Bruce Wayne started the car, and eased out of the parking space briskly after Jenna quite carefully buckled her seatbelt.

Eyes and attention full on the road, Bruce started talking, "Out of so many things to be afraid of, I would have though you would be afraid of growling, rabid bears or something- but Lamborghini's?"

Jenna glared slightly at him, "Mr. Wayne, I would not want to be the one paying three-hundred thousand dollars to get a speck of dirt that I put on your car cleaned off."

Bruce smirked, "You over-did the price by adding about five zero's after it."

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes. The car glided through the streets and Jenna's eyes widened, "The speed limit is 45!" She screeched.

Bruce casually raised an eyebrow and glanced at the speed meter, "Going 15 miles over the limit isn't that bad."

Jenna's wide eyes widened even further and she sat back in her seat firmly, grabbing the sides of the seat.

Bruce chuckled, "You're spazzing."

Jenna looked over at him with an obvious expression written all over her face, "Yeah, I'm a paranoid spaz. Now slow down!"

Bruce exhaled through his nose, wistfully slowing the car down to 45.

He heard Jenna sigh in relief while he himself gave an impatient sigh.

The rest of the ride was silent, only the sound of the delicate hum from the motor of the car was heard. Bruce pulled up to the pent-house and parked the car. Getting out of her seat and outside, Jenna worriedly glanced up at the pent-house, seeing the 100 or so stories- ad she knew Bruce's was on the top floor.

Jenna trailed after Bruce to the elevator, a paralyzing fear still running through her body every step she took. Bruce took notice of the teenager's hesitation and turned to her with a huge, dramatic sigh. "What now?"

Jenna kept her gaze locked on the building, "I'm not the best with heights…" She trailed off slightly.

He nodded slightly and pressed the elevator button. The doors to the gigantic metal elevator slid open and Bruce gallantly walked through them, Jenna following slowly at his heels, still not sure about this whole thing.

Once they were in, the doors closed and the elevator moved up. Jenna closed her eyes and gulped, trying to imagine herself on the safe ground. A dinging noise brought her back to reality and her eyes opened, at the same time as the elevator doors.

"Well, are we going or not?" Bruce asked her. Jenna awoke from her slight daze and quickly stepped out, waiting for Bruce to step out and lead her to apparently- what was to be her new home for the next 6 months.

Just as expected, Bruce walked ahead of her and she followed. "This is a nice lobby." She said. It all looked fancy; Jenna was dazed by the fact that a lobby could be so... special.

Bruce covered a laugh with a cough. "Dear, it's my pent-house. This is your new home."

Jenna jaw dropped open and she quickly snapped it shut, trying to cover up her surprise. "Right. I knew that."

"Master Wayne." An elderly man walked through to where Jenna and Bruce were standing. "And Miss. Jennalyn Greene, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh sir, please call me Jenna."

The elderly man smiled slightly, "Miss. Greene, would you like anything to drink, to eat, perhaps?"

Jenna smiled slightly and rolled her eyes playfully, asking for food would be kind of un-polite, just barging into someone's house and eating their provisions, "No thank you." She replied to the butler, who she had taken a sudden liking to.

"Alfred," Bruce interrupted their small greetings, "Jenna will be staying with us for a while, would you mind to show her the bedroom?"

'Of course not, Master Wayne. It would be my pleasure."

Alfred smiled kindly at Jenna and led her to one of the bedrooms of the pent-house. She followed the elderly butler, small steps, eyes observing the house with wonder. "This is a really, really, big house." She stated just as Alfred opened the door to one of the bedrooms and stood by it with a huge smile. "Miss Greene, your room."

Jenna walked through the frame and her mouth nearly dropped. "I think this room is as big as my house."

She heard the butler's chuckle and turned to him, "Wow." She breathed.

One thing caught her attention. She wandered to the door and peeped into the hallway. "One question though," She turned back to Alfred, "Why is my room so far from the main living room and entrance of the house? I mean, there are lots closer."

Alfred slightly pursed his lips. This girl was already catching on to their secret. How was he supposed to tell her that Bruce left every night for bat duties? If her room were any closer to the elevator, she would hear it working through the nights.

"Mr. Wayne has some tough nights, comes home very late, and his ruckus would probably cause a distraction to your sleep." He explained smoothly and wisely with a wink of his eye, "And you do know, Miss Jennalyn, a young woman like yourself should get at least eight hours of sleep a night."

Jenna resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the butler's comment. _Tough nights my ass_, she thought bitterly. Bruce Wayne came home drunk with some whores tagged along. God bless Alfred for giving her a room far from the 'action' each night. She looked up at the old man and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, "I think the last time I got eight full hours of sleep was when I was eight or so."

Alfred frowned but didn't purse the subject knowing that the girl was only strong until a point, and the point had come now with all the problems rising up.

"Miss. Jennalyn, are you by any chance hungry?"

She grinned up at him; "I thought you'd never ask again."


End file.
